


Beautiful Nightmare

by Deirdre14 (littlemonster)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: College, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Lesbians, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster/pseuds/Deirdre14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's nightmares still visit her, but now she has Carmilla to help her through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little fluffy thing, love these two together

Laura was surrounded by darkness. She attempted to wrap her light jacket even further around her but to no avail as the rain pummelled down on her harder, drenching her to the skin. She wandered aimlessly through the darkness, desperately seeking any face, any building, any sight at all but it was just all black. She felt blind. Hopeless. Lost. 

She wandered further into the distance where she could hear faint screaming. Blood-curdling, drastic screaming. Laura ran towards the scene of the commotion, she did have a heroic streak after all. There, she saw a sight which she wish she’d never encountered. The Dean had kidnapped Danny and tied her to a chair. From what Laura could see through the heavy rain and darkness, the ginger girl was bitten in the neck and the Dean was laughing manically. On instinct, Laura yelled out the tall girl’s name and ran to her rescue. At this point, the Dean turned around and Laura gasped as she saw the vampire was equipped with a mighty sword. Laura froze on the spot and watched helplessly as Danny’s terrified eyes sought her help. The Dean’s face quickly turned to a smirk as she made her way towards her next victim.

Laura jerked upwards in her bed suddenly. Her breathing was heavy, she was wet through with sweat and she had been crying. She studied her surroundings and relaxed a little to realize she was safe, it was just a dream. That’s when she realized someone was calling her name.

‘Laura, baby, what is it?’ Carmilla’s reassuring voice repeated beside her on the bed. Her hand was running softly up and down the blonde’s back and Laura’s eyes closed gently to realize her nightmare was over.

“Another nightmare, sweetheart?”

Carmilla could just make out the other girl’s head nod ever so slightly through the dark. The older girl wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s head and lay them both back down on the bed.

“Do they ever stop?” Laura asked once she came back to reality.

“No cupcake, you just get used to ‘em.”

“I don’t know how you do it, Carm. I just watched my friend nearly be murdered and I was next.”

Carmilla kissed Laura’s forehead softly and hummed.

“I guess when you live as long as I do, those nightmares become real. Sometimes I can’t even tell the difference.”

Laura suddenly felt stupid; these nightmares were terrifying sure, but nothing compared to what Carmilla has seen, what Carmilla has been through.

“Sorry... of course.. I...”

“Hey, cupcake, don’t sweat it,” the older girl smiled through the darkness.

“I guess you’ve plenty of practice to help me get through them then, huh?” Laura joked.

“Uh huh, I’ve plenty of practice in other areas too...” Carmilla smirked as she placed a soft kiss on Laura’s neck while she giggled beneath her.

Carmilla raised her head and stared into the brown eyes of the other girl through the darkened room. She always admires how she sees those eyes filled with wonder, adventure, curiosity and fascination; a number of things Carmilla lost a long time ago.

"Darling, darling," Carmilla murmured, "I live in you; and you would die for me, I love you so."

Laura smiles widely as she will never get tired of hearing Carmilla say those words. She places a soft hand on her cheek and whispers “I love you too.”

Thoughts of Laura’s nightmare were soon forgotten and replaced with better, dirtier ones, ones involving a certain Carmilla and her gifted tongue.


End file.
